


Situación cómica

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: El título es engañoso, La serie me mató mi amor por el Rocket, Other, Pokemon Sun & Moon, Tiene angst aunque no es tan angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Lo que en un principio le hacía gracia terminó por enfermarle en lo más profundo de su ser.





	

En un principio, lo único que le hacía sentir toda esa situación era pena ajena. Al tiempo, comenzó a tomárselo con humor, al punto de llegar a hacer bromas al respecto. Por ejemplo, la vez que los tentáculos de ese bicho quedaron completamente enredados en el cabello de su compañero y éste comenzó a chillar por ayuda, ella sólo rió y le dijo que era para que no extrañara ni a Victreebel ni a Cacnea.  
  
El problema fue cuando la situación dejó de parecerle graciosa; todo porque James comenzó a tomársela muy en serio. Cuando se topaban con los ‘bobos’ y tocaba combatir, él le pedía de favor ejecutar sus ataques; y si acertaba, era recibida en brazos con halagos y sonrisas. También estaba el hecho que a la hora de la comida, cuando había qué comer, él la acomodada en sus piernas entrecruzadas con su platito; pero a veces le compartía un bocadillo de su comida, como si fuesen enamorados de colegio compartiendo almuerzo… ¡Y daba más asco cuando era Mareanie la que le ofrecía de la suya y él se la comía!  
  
Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse cuando exploraban una isla y llegaban a encontrar aguas termales para bañarse ella, Meowth, James… y la cosa esa.  
  
—¿Qué tiene de raro? Meowth y Wobbuffet también se bañan con nosotros.  
  
—¡Meowth porque es nuestro compañero, y Wobbuffet no se ba…!  
  
El ruido de la masa azul con toalla sobre la cabeza le impidió terminar la frase…  
  
La gota que derramó el vaso fue esa vez que se vieron en la necesidad de acampar en el Monte Lanakila; se habían hecho a la idea de que no había zonas frías en Alola y por tanto no iban preparados. Normalmente en esas situaciones dormían juntos para mitigar el frío; y en el momento que ella se acercó hasta él para acostarse espalda con espalda (y si tenía suerte, amanecerían los dos abrazados y verían sus rostros somnolientos por la mañana), él se dio la media vuelta.  
  
Tenía al asqueroso bicho aquel a su costado.  
  
Mareanie cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en su pokébola y más junto a su entrenador y si ella le reclamaba, él se enojaba y le gritaba que no fuese tan hipócrita porque su pokémon no era tan diferente de Wobbuffet.  
  
Claro estaba, la diferencia recaía en que Wobbuffet no se había _enamorado_ de ella…  
  
Los maldecía internamente. ¿¡Qué rayos podía ofrecerle un… un remero de imitación de Tentacool para poder combatir lo gélido del ambiente!? El silencio de la zona le permitió escuchar claramente sus susurros:  
  
—Mare… gracias.  
  
La pequeña pokémon abrió lentamente los ojos para mirarlo un poco extrañado. Él sonrío un poco.  
  
—Ni yo sé bien porque pero… me haces feliz.  
  
Se abstuvo de darle una patada en la cabeza; se levantó, tomó a Meowth de forma violenta por la cola, se alejó lo más que pudo y dejó salir a Mimikyu y Wobbuffet para que le hicieran compañía. Total, estaba segura que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Bewear los encontrara y sacara de ahí.  
  
Pero nada de eso le impidió que dejase de llorar.  
  
También creyó que se percataría de su ausencia y que entonces se levantaría, le pediría una disculpa y dormirían juntos como siempre habían hecho, como un equipo.  
  
  
  
Jamás pasó.


End file.
